Angel
by BlackHorse99
Summary: It seems as though Seraphina has had a pretty strange life, but when she transfers to a reform school, who might be there waiting for her? Join the newest Angel of Death in her journey to avenge her father, fight the nightmare that is her job, and find love in the person she is supposed to kill.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a dark, stormy night when the Angel of Death and his wife bore a daughter. It was in a deserted field, underneath a willow tree, to shield the three from the harsh conditions around them

"She's beautiful." He said, holding the small infant in his unsure arms. He held her carefully, this was the first time he had held such precious life. The baby began to cry, and the mother used her white wings to help herself to a standing position so she could loosen the blankets around the baby's back, revealing a pair of small raven black wings flapping around wildly.

"She's in danger though," The mother said. "She's your heir. Demons will come from all over to try to kill her." The Angel's black wings twitched in anger.

"Then we can't keep her in heaven," He cradled the now sleeping infant closer to him.

"But where would we put her?" The female angel inquired. A white flash caused the two new parents to fold their wings protectively around each other and their child. But they sighed and retracted them when they saw the head archangel in front of them.

"You would have to put her somewhere where neither an angel or demon would think to look. And wherever it ends up being, I vow to help keep her safe. When my son and your daughter are old enough, he can keep a close eye on her, so you can focus on work." The head archangel bowed, and disappeared as he had come. The Angel furrowed his brow in deep thought, and then fist-pumped the air.

"I'VE GOT IT!" He shouted, earning a huge _shhhhh_ from his wife. "I've got it!" He whispered, correcting himself. "We should put her in a box, and put it on the front porch of a orphanage!"

"That's so cruel. How could we do that to her, Derek?" The female angel tried to take her daughter back from her husband, but he just kissed the baby's forehead.

"It's the only way to keep her safe. But we can at least give her a name. I think Seraphina has a nice ring to it. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful babe." The Angel said, but the wife began to cry. He put a wing around her. "It's okay Arabella. I will put a protective seal on the orphanage, so nothing can hurt her while she's inside."

"We have to hide her powers then." Arabella said, waving her hand over her daughter's wings, and they disappeared. "I can't do anything about whatever power you may have, but your wings will appear once you figure out about your heritage. Then you will come back to us." She placed a spell over the child, and kissed her baby for the last time.

"It's time to go Seraphina." The Angel kissed his wife, and used his large wings to raise himself off the ground. Then he was gone in a black flash.

He reappeared in front of a simple orphanage. He laid Seraphina down in front of the door, and placed a note stating her name beside her. He placed the seal, and knocked on the door before flying away.

What they didn't know was that the King of Demons was watching from his palace in Hell, his arm around his wife, who was holding his infant son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Exciting First Day **(16 years later)

A bright light shone in through the window of my room, annoying enough to wake me up. I threw my covers back and rolled lazily to a sitting position. I ran a hand through my brown hair as I yawned. My door opened slowly.

"Seraphina?" My caretaker Meredith stuck her head in.

"Yeah?" I answered as I brushed my hair into a high ponytail.

"Are you ready for today? Packed and ready to leave?" Meredith worried.

"Yes, Meredith. The stuff is right over there." I pointed to my suitcase in the corner.

I'm leaving today to go to a reform school. Not really a huge change from a 15 year old at an orphanage. I was never going to get adopted anyway. I'm different. I don't know how, but I've always been the strange one.

Meredith grabbed my bag to bring down to the armored car while I got dressed in the black and gray uniform of Castle Crest. I placed my black headphones over my ears, and drowned out the few goodbyes I had to say with my favorite song, _A Nightmare is Still a Dream_ on repeat. It was by Zayden Black, my one and only celebrity crush. He had shaggy black hair and red eyes (everyone knows they're contacts) that held secrets that no reporter or fan could ever imagine to uncover. That's why I like him. He can't be broken down.

Meredith kissed my forehead as I was escorted into the car. She stepped back, afraid of what my reaction would be. I can understand her fear of me though. I'm being transferred to a reform school. Why, you ask? Well, I killed a person.

…

I arrived at the main office, escorted by armed guards, a half an hour later than I was supposed to, and was greeted by a grouchy looking woman wearing a bulletproof vest under her blouse. What the hell do they think I'm going to try and pull? A full-blown revolution? The woman said something, but I couldn't hear her, so I motioned to my headphones. She reached forward and snatched them off my head.

"Hey!" I reached to grab them back, but the guards grabbed my arms and held me back.

"No phones, either." The woman pulled on my headphone cord, and my phone came flying out of my pocket towards her. I groaned in response. She handed the guard closest to me a key. "Room 224."

"I'll take her." A small strawberry-blonde girl who looked too innocent to be in this prison came into the office. "Hey newbie!" She smiled crazily.

"Felicity, empty your pockets." The girl sighed and pulled out a lime green pocketknife and a neon pink lighter from her sweater pockets. "Okay, now you can take her."

The woman waved the guards off, and Felicity grabbed my hand. She totally proved my other theory wrong. I stared at warily. But she kept smiling and dragged me towards the dorms. We made our way through a crowd on the commons. Felicity weaved through the people easily, but I kept bumping into people. After a while, Felicity's hand slipped and I was left alone in a crowd of strangers.

"Felicity!" I yelled, but you couldn't hear me over all the people. I ran towards a head that looked like hers, but before that, I crashed into a wall. Or at least I thought it was a wall, until I looked up and found myself staring up at a very attractive male with white-blonde hair (probably dyed) and bright blue eyes. His toned arms stood me back up.

"Thanks." I said, my face heating up.

"No problem. I'm Levi." He smiled at me gently.

"Seraphina." I smiled back. But then I felt a hand on my back.

"Seraphina, we should go." Felicity tried to pull me backwards, but too many people had gathered, so we were stuck. And in that moment, I realized I had fallen right into the center of a fight. Levi was facing me, blocking my field of view, so I couldn't see his enemy.

"Stay right here, Seraphina." Levi turned back to his fight and began to taunt his opponent. "Black. What a jerk move for you to think you could just come to this school and everyone would fall on their knees for you."

Black? Like Black of the Zayden variety? My question was answered when Levi shifted his weight, and I could very plainly see Zayden on the other side of the fight circle.

"Some goody-two-shoes like you thinks he can tell me what to do? I think not Cross. I'm an international superstar. Just because I have to go to reform school for assaulting too many paparazzi doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass." Zayden growled. The two started circling, waiting for the first punch to be thrown. I heard the shouts of guards as they tried to enter the circle, but they couldn't get past the first layer of students I turned my head back to the fight.

"You shouldn't have come here. Now look at all the witnesses." Levi brushed a lock of blonde hair out of his face as he raised a clenched fist.

"I could tell you the exact same thing." Zayden laughed cruelly. I wondered what this fight could be about. But then guards managed to break through, and they held the two boys back. The guards were pulling to their extent, and Zayden and Levi didn't even budge. They both shook off the guards easily and walked off separate ways. Zayden walked towards me.

"I don't think I've seen such a pretty face around here recently. You new?" He kissed my hand, his voice much sweeter and less rough-edged than when his shouts to Levi.

"Yeah," I said quickly. "What's your guys' problem? If you don't mind me asking." I inquired.

"No, it's fine." He said. "Our families don't really see eye to eye on most things." I nodded like I understood what he was saying. "Oh, and here." Zayden handed me my phone and headphones back. "There's no service for the phone, but music is a necessity here to stay sane. Believe me, I've been here for three and a half weeks, and it's been torture. Blondie is only here because despite being a reform school, Castle Crest has the best academics in the country. He's too much of a goody-goody to fight. I doubt he would have actually hit me. As you probably heard, I got in too many fights with photographers and reporters. And what about you, Angel?" He explained.

"I…uhhh…" I hesitated. All of these people had less serious crimes under their belts. I killed someone.

It was during free time at the orphanage. One of the older kids had been taking martial arts classes, and he actually pretty good. When he had started to beat up one of the younger kids, I got into a fight with him. He failed to land a single hit on me, but every hit I had on him made me feel more powerful, and then I hit him with such a force it knocked him into the wall, snapping his spine in 4 places. No one approached me since that day, and I was sent here a week later. Before I could answer Zayden, Felicity grabbed my shirt and pulled me away.

"First day, and you've already met the two best looking guys? Lucky duck!" She smiled crazily.

"Felicity-" I started to ask about food.

"Call me Fel. We're friends from now on."

"Fel-" I started again.

"You can come to me for anything you need." She interrupted.

"Actually-" I began again.

"Oh and for dinner we have a really nice cafeteria."

"Fel! Shut up!" I started, and then realized. "Food?"

"Yeah, if you wanted food, you should have just asked." She laughed loudly.

"I did." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," I shut up. "Let's go get food." Fel took my hand and dragged me to the cafeteria, where she steered me right into Levi again. I fell forwards, but with almost inhuman speed, Levi caught me.

"I've got you, Don't worry." His voice melted in my ears as he lifted me back up. I thanked him again, and turned to find Fel chasing after a group of other students.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." I groaned, but smiled at Levi.

"Sorry, but I'm beginning to like it." Levi smiled, and swung me over his shoulder. I lay there, helpless as his shoulder pressed into my stomach, tickling me.

"Stop. Put her down." A guard came over and separated us. "Mr. Cross. I would expect more from you."

"Sorry." Levi apologized, then steered my shoulders in direction of the counter. "Let's go get food." He whispered into my ear, then turned his attention to the counter attendant. "I'll have a cheeseburger with fries, and she will have a hot dog with ketchup, but put the ketchup on the bun first. Oh, and fries too." I stared at him.

"How did you know I liked it like that?" I always order it like that, but no one here should know that.

"Just a really lucky guess." Levi's face blushed.

"Good. For a second I thought you were a stalker." I cracked an idiotic grin. The server handed Levi the tray with our food on it. And we sat down at a booth. When I realized that Levi was zoning out at the window, I threw a fry at him. "Earth to Levi. Whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing," He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."


	3. Chapter 3

He ran out without another word, leaving me alone. I lost my appetite, and ended up throwing away the rest of my food. Thoughts raced through my mind. What if he figured out what I had done? Did I have to go back to being alone? I finally made my way up to my dorm. There were two packages outside my door. One wrapped in gold and white foil, and the other in red and black. I took them both inside, and decided to open the red and black one first. I lifted the box, and the smell of mint wafted into the air. Inside were a blood red rose and a necklace with a 12- pointed star pendant on it. I put it on, its metal cold against my skin. There was a note with it.

_Seraphina, _

_ I'd like to get to know you better. Meet me in the Founder's Garden at midnight tonight._

_I look forward to it,_

_Zayden_

Zayden wants to go on a date? With me? Of course I'll go. I brought the gold and white box up to my face, to smell of vanilla prominent, even against the mint still lingering on my fingers. A white rose lay inside the box, its bright petals luminous against the black paper around it. On the note that accompanied the flower, it said:

_I apologize for leaving so rudely today. Let me make it up to you. Come to Dorm #625 at 10 tonight._

_Levi_

Levi too? Well, I'm going to go early so I can meet with both of them. I checked the clock. It read 9:04. I grabbed a pen and wrote down the two locations on my hand. Then I went down countless identical hallways, until I found the sign that said Rooms 601-629. I started down this hallway, but then I felt someone grab my waist. I kicked out strongly, and the guard holding me pinned me against the wall, with such a strong force, I dented the wall.

"What's all the ruckus?" Levi came out of a room towards the end of the hallway, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, drying his hair in a towel. When he saw the guard, Levi dropped the towel and came running.

"You can leave her to me." Levi looked at the guard very seriously. Even though this was totally not the time, I could not stop staring at the toned abs and pecs right in front of me. I tried my hardest not to blush. The guard seemed to trust Levi, and left, but not before chucking me at Levi. He caught me, thank God. My eyes trailed up to his face, but they stopped when they hit a black cross tattoo on his left collarbone. "You okay? What are you doing in the boy's dorms?"

"I wanted to come early so we could have more time. Plus, school starts tomorrow, and I want to get to bed earlier than later." I lied. It was such a bad lie. But Levi seemed to believe me, and he walked me into his extremely organized dorm. He pulled a shirt on, and I could breath again.

"I had a movie ready, if you want." He motioned to the couch, and I nodded profusely. We sat down, and Levi put his arm around me. "Fast and Furious?"

"Sounds good to me." I smiled. Whenever there was an explosion, I jumped, and Levi laughed.

"It's just a movie, Sera." He whispered into my ear. I nestled closer to him, and I accidentally hit the home button on my phone. The screen lit up with the time. 11:43.

"I have to go. I'll see you in class tomorrow, okay?" I excused myself from Levi's dorm. But before I closed the door, I could've sworn I saw a white flash.

I asked a passer-by on campus where this "Founder's Garden" is. It took me a while, but I eventually made it to the large, rusted, swirled metal gates of the Garden.

"Welcome Angel." Zayden appeared out of nowhere and took my hand. "I was worried you weren't coming. Oh, and you're wearing the necklace I got you. Wonderful."

"It's polite to use gifts you like." I said, like a total idiot.

"I'm glad you like it." Zayden gave a smile, and then helped me sit on the picnic blanket he had laid out. "So. What's your favorite color?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" I laughed.

"I want to get to know you, remember? And you can tell a lot about a person based off of that question. So, what is it?"

"Well, I like black, white, and red." I answered.

"That's three. I asked for one, por favor." Zayden gave me a look.

"I can't. White represents purity and life. Black, for most people, means death, but for me, it means the same as white. There is nothing more beautiful than a pure black. And as for red, I like the symbolism. Blood could represent life, blood, anger, roses, or even lust." I said, quite poetically.

"Amen. I can't argue with that statement." He said, leaning back on his arms.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Don't have one." He laughed.

"Well you're a lot more boring in person." I said sarcastically.

"I can always sing for you Angel." He winked. "But we can eat first." Zayden pulled out a HUGE picnic basket that must have weighed at least 70 pounds. I tried to scoot it over, and it wouldn't budge. Zayden picked it up like it was nothing.

"Woah, take it easy there Superman." I joked.

"Superman?" Zayden turned back to me and gave me a look.

"It stays. Now Superman. Get me a plate." I stuck out my hand. He opened the basket, and filled a plate for me with a bunch of snack foods. He made an identical one for himself, and we both took a bite of the chocolate covered pretzels.

"You're very charming, Mr. Black." I said with a smile.

"Of course I am. Especially to beautiful girls." He flirted.

"Careful. One of your fans might see, and get jealous, and create a conspiracy against you that could haunt you forever." I said jokingly, as Zayden laid his hand on the side of my face, drawing it closer to his.

"_Kiss me now, before I realize what I'm doing_." Zayden sang a portion of one of his songs. I looked into his red eyes before closing mine, and felt his soft lips touch mine gently. But only after a couple seconds of bliss, I was ripped from him.

"Zayden!" I screamed, but I couldn't see. Something was over my eyes. I was being carried. Then I felt the thrill of free-fall before I felt myself crash into water. My hands were also tied. When did that happen? I kicked, but I couldn't seem to reach the surface. Before long, the heavy weight on lungs got to be too much, and I gave up. So this is how I die. Wonderful. I felt the last of my air leave my body.

A bright light appeared in front of me. I felt like I had new strength, and the blindfold was gone. I swam towards it, and at the beach that I pulled myself onto, there were golden gates. At the entrance of the gates, there stood a man and woman, the woman with tears in her eyes.

"Seraphina!" The woman elongated a pair of snow-white wings and flew right up to me. She went to reach a hand out to me, but I felt something pulling me back into the darkness.

"It's not time yet." The man said, and pulled the woman with him as they left. The force pulling me down became too great, and I was pulled back into the water. I struggled, but a different light came into view. I heard voices.

"Sera! Sera! Seraphina, open your eyes! Wake up! Please!" Levi's worried tone was scaring me.

"Is she dead?" I heard Zayden.

"She better not be, because if she is, I will personally drag your ass down to He- look she's waking up." Levi slid a hand under my head as I started sputtering out water. I coughed a few times, and then sat up.

"What happened?" I looked to Zayden.

"I don't know. You were pulled out of my arms, and then I was hit in the head with a brick. Levi found me, then you, in the river over there." Zayden pointed to a stream over by the gates that I didn't notice before. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"So much bull." I heard Levi mutter, but I didn't push him further.

"We have class in a couple hours. We should just go back." I stood up, and walked away.

"Wait." Levi put a hand on my shoulder, but Zayden was gone. "I need to tell you something."

"I'm not up for it Levi." I brushed him off, but he persisted.

"Please. It's really import-"

"It can't be more important than explaining how I almost died back there." I continued walking.

"You're an angel Seraphina." His voice caused me to stop walking.

"That's idiotic. I'm not dead am I? And I'm not freakishly beautiful, and I don't have wings. And if you're talking about me being a nice person, that's sweet, but no thank you." Levi ran a hand through his hair, then walked closer to me. He waved a hand behind my back, and suddenly I felt a _whoosh _and I saw two black wings pop out from behind me. I stared in shock from my back to Levi, and back and forth until he spoke.

"You were sent here to keep you safe. You're the Angel of Death's only heir. And the wings had to be concealed. And you are beautiful, even though you don't think so. Do you know how many guys I had to keep off your back so I could find out which one was the demon?"

"Hold on. Why are they black? And, who's a demon?"

"Angel of Death trademark, the black wings. And Zayden, your flirtatious singer friend, is the son of the King of Demons. It took a while, but I figured it out. Especially when one of the Shadow demons made its way through the campus. It was that that pulled you into the water. You probably saw your parents when you passed out." Levi stared at me with completely serious eyes.

"I always knew I was different." I turned my head. "I killed a person. Doesn't that make me, like, not eligible to be an angel?"

"What? No! You're the new Angel of Death. You can pretty much do what you want. No other angel can hurt anything or anyone." Levi laughed. "Now that you know, we can go home!"


End file.
